custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinels of Light
The Sentinels of Light was a group of Toa and other beings created by the Avatar of Life to protect Onuuss in the Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe. History Formation The Sentinels of Light were formed in the aftermath of the First Abyssal Invasion. The Avatar of Life created the group as a fail-safe in preparation for a day when the Avatars might be destroyed. A Toa of Light named Asceli was placed in charge of the group. The First Era of Peace During the First Era of Peace, the Sentinels expanded the organization, recruiting more personal. Around this time, several members also killed a Matoran who was plotting to kill the Avatar of War. The Shadow War The next 200 years saw the Avatars locked in a civil war, with the Avatars of Rage and Destruction facing off against the Avatars of Peace, Pride, and War. The Sentinels studied the war, but did not intervene. When Syverr attempted to free Nocturnus, Acseli and the Sentinels of Light fought him and his forces in an attempt to stop him, but were unable to prevail, and Syverr freed his master. The Second Abyssal Invasion During the Second Abyssal Invasion, the Sentinels of Light concentrated on destroying Demonic scouts and raiding parties, only fighting in larger battles if cornered or sure of victory. During the war, the Sentinels' leader, Asceli, attempted to kill Syverr at least once, but failed. , leader of the Sentinels of Light]] After giving the Avatars vital information on the location of the Abyssal Gateway, the Sentinels helped the Avatar of War close the Gateway. After the Demons failed to open a second Gateway, the Demons launched an all-out attack on the Avatars. As the final battle progressed, only the Avatars of Life, Death, and Courage were left alive. The Avatars of Death and Life combined their life energies to trap the Demons and Nocturnus in a pocket dimension, while the Avatar of Courage sacrificed himself to by them time to complete the ritual. The Second Era of Peace For the next 1,000 years after the Demonic defeat, Acseli watched over the Matoran as they rebuilt their shattered villages and cities. She and the Sentinels also carefully watched the new High Council to make sure they were leading the Matoran and Toa in the right direction. , the deputy leader of the Sentinels of Light]] Post-Abyssal War As the Brotherhood of Makuta began to stir after over 4,000 years of inactivity, Acseli began to prepare for a war with the Brotherhood, and began recruiting more members into the Sentinels of Life. Around this time, Acseli brought a Toa of Ice named Kaalii into the organization. Kaalii proved to be one of the most talented members the Sentinels ever trained, and Acseli quickly made Kaalii her second in command. Several years after Kaalii was recruited, the Brotherhood of Makuta discovered the location of the Sentinels of Light's main base, and the Brotherhood's leader, Makuta Saakhral, sent Makuta Kyaele to destroy the base. Kyaele attacked the base with a force of Rahkshi and Brotherhood servants, and slaughtered her way through the base. The base was destroyed, and the Kaalii and Deferan, a inexperienced Toa of Air, were the only survivors, leaving the organization shattered. Kaalii and Deferan fled the remains of the fortress and headed towards Nehriim, with Kyaele persuing the two Toa. Kyaele eventually caught up to the two Toa and was able to capture Kaalii, but Deferan escaped. Deferan later joined the remains of the Order of Mata Nui in assaulting the Brotherhood of Makuta's base on the mainland. TBA Known Members Current * None Former * Asceli-Deceased * Carrun-Deceased * Deferan * Everon-Deceased * Kaalii * Pohlic-Deceased * Ralva-Deceased * Starna-Deceased * Tenras-Deceased * Uvar-Deceased * Unknown number of deceased members killed in Kyaele's attack on the Sentinel's base Trivia *The Sentinels of Light were based off an earlier group DarkStalker719 had created for a battle, with the unnamed group defending a backpack with Noctus's essence in it. Category:Organizations Category:Sentinels of Light Category:Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe